Things I Never Knew About You
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Oneshot. Pikashipping. LEMON. When Pikachu accidentally catches Ash doing something it doesn't understand, Ash answers its requests to find out more about the things people can do to each other. However, even people like Ash have secrets sometimes...


It didn't make sense. Even if thousands of people were there to explain it, Pikachu still wouldn't understand just what Ash was doing to himself at the moment.

* * *

It all started with a comment Dawn had made as they walked into the Pokemon Center.

"You know, Ash, you should be careful what you do around me. I see EVERYTHING."

Ash had blushed. "What are you even-"

Dawn had giggled. "Oh, you know, the typical phase every boy goes through…"

Ash had started walking ahead of Dawn, his face bright red. "Dawn, please, shut up…"

Dawn had shouted. "Ash is in LOVE!!! I saw pictures everywhere in his backpack! I don't know who it was, but I know they were there!"

Ash sighed, relieved. "That's all, huh…"

Brock tilted his head. "What do you mean all?"

Ash was saved as Nurse Joy greeted them, walking into the Pokemon Center. Brock began to flirt, and in the confusing of Croagunk attacking Brock as usual, Ash dashed up the stairs quietly…

* * *

And now Pikachu was here. Worried about its trainer, it had snuck into an air vent and found the room he'd locked himself in. But still…it was hard to explain anything that was going on. Pikachu was completely confused.

Ash was sitting there, on the bed, naked, his legs spread apart, touching…well, that's what Pikachu was confused about, actually. True, they took showers together all the time, so Pikachu had seen all of Ash's body. But now…some place looked different. While he was touching himself, he'd been completely focused on the picture he held in front of him with his other hand.

Pikachu wondered if he was supposed to do that to himself. It looked down at the area on its body where what Ash was touching would be. Taking one last fleeting glance at its trainer, it gently rubbed the area until a strange feeling arose. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good. It felt like…well, it was unexplainable. But when that feeling came up, something changed. Something began to poke out of that area like a stick.

Pikachu blushed. This had never happened before, was it supposed to? Confused, it peered into Ash's room through its spot in the air vent. Looking at him again, the thing he was touching was the same way. Ash was alternating between stroking it and massaging it, moaning. Pikachu tenderly began to stroke the thing sticking out, unaware of what it was or what it was called. Soon, another strange new feeling coursed throughout the small Pokemon's body: pleasure.

Taking another look at Ash, he seemed to be gaining more and more pleasure every second. Whatever was on that picture must really have been important to him. Pikachu continued stroking itself, trying to keep its breathing in time with Ash's. However, all the pleasure stopped when Ash cried out.

"PIKACHU!!!"

Quickly peering into Ash's room, worried he was in trouble or hurt, it was surprised to see Ash's stick…thing…shooting something. Whatever it was, it was white and by the looks of it, sticky. He dropped the picture and flung himself back on the bed, exhausted from whatever he was just doing. Pikachu tried to peer over more, but out of nowhere, the metal of the air vent cover couldn't take Pikachu's weight anymore, and it fell through, landing on Ash's chest. Ash blushed brightly, brighter than Pikachu had ever seen ANYONE blush.

"P-Pikachu??? How much did you-when did you-how did-"

Ash sighed and buried his face in his hands, tears sparkling in his eyes. "You…you weren't supposed to s-see any of that…that's really p-personal…"

Pikachu felt bad now for watching Ash do…whatever it was he did. It gently patted Ash's shoulder. Realizing he was naked, Ash covered himself with the covers of the bed. His expression changed, however, as he realized that Pikachu was…

"Pikachu, what…why are you hard?"

Pikachu tilted its head. Hard? What did he mean?

Ash sighed. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Pikachu shook its head.

"Okay, you see this?" Ash pulled back the covers and motioned to his crotch, which Pikachu noticed was still sticking out, like before.

"This is called an erection. I'm turned on, okay? When people are turned on, they want to…well…have sex. Lots of hot kinky sex. So sometimes, people masturbate: they have sex with themselves, pretty much. It gives them the same pleasure they would have during sex. By the looks of it, you're obviously a boy…so when boys get filled with enough pleasure…well, they cum."

Pikachu tilted its head again. They do WHAT?

Ash blushed as the next sentence came out involuntarily. "Would…would it be easier if I just showed you?"

Pikachu nodded, still somewhat confused.

Ash smirked, and Pikachu noticed that his erection, as he called it, had been going away by this point. However, now it had come back at the thought of this.

"Alright. Lie down."

Pikachu did as Ash said and lied down on its back. Ash gently stroked its face.

"Don't move, okay? Just relax. You'll like this a lot, and it'll feel really, really good. Now close your eyes, and just enjoy this."

Pikachu nodded and closed its eyes. It blushed as Ash's fingertips, which felt huge compared to its erection, began to gently stroke it. For reasons it was unable to understand, the pleasure began to surge again, about five times stronger than when it had been masturbating. Ash's fingers traced every inch of Pikachu's member, and he began to pinch the head between his fingers. Pikachu blushed, and let out a sound that it had never even knew it could make. Whatever it was, Ash was making the same sound earlier…it was called moaning, wasn't it?

Ash smiled. "Do you like that?"

Pikachu nodded, its face slowly turning red with ecstasy.

"Well, you'll like this more." Ash lied down on his stomach and held Pikachu to keep it still. Pikachu's eyes snapped open with a seemingly endless pool of pleasure as Ash's tongue slowly began to swirl over every fiber of Pikachu's length. Pikachu gripped Ash's hair tightly, squirming in pleasure.

"P-Pikapi!!!"

Ash lifted his head for a moment. "How does that feel?"

Somewhat embarrassed at showing this much sexual excitement in front of its trainer, Pikachu blushed. "Pikapi…"

Ash smiled softly. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

Ash resumed his job of pleasuring Pikachu, now gently sucking on the tip before working his way down, easily taking Pikachu's entire erection into his mouth, since it was rather small compared to one of a human. This much pleasure was hard for Pikachu to take all at once, and out of nowhere, unable to control itself any longer, Pikachu's excitement peaked, and it gripped Ash's hair to the point where Ash winced. Still confused about these feelings, Pikachu came into Ash's mouth. And not wanting to make Pikachu seem like it had done something wrong, Ash reluctantly swallowed it. He then took his mouth off and sat up, taking Pikachu into his lap.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right?"

Pikachu shook its head. Ash smiled.

"Did you like it?"

This time, Pikachu nodded fervently. Ash blushed as a question went into his mind and out through his mouth.

"Um…would…would you mind doing that…to me?"

Expecting Pikachu to be upset or angry, Ash was surprised when Pikachu nodded happily, motioning for Ash to spread his legs apart. Once he did, Pikachu immediately skipped the foreplay and, after taking a deep breath, forced Ash's entire, 7-inch member into its mouth. Extremely turned on from the blowjob he'd just given Pikachu, this surprised Ash to the point of instant orgasm. Ash's cum gently trickled down Pikachu's throat, and he pulled Pikachu off, panting heavily. Pikachu began coughing.

"Whoa, don't do that! Doesn't that hurt you???"

Tears in its eyes, Pikachu shook its head.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were going to choke. It went down your throat, didn't it?"

Pikachu nodded, but thought it had done something wrong, seeing the worry in Ash's eyes. After seeing the look on Pikachu's face, Ash smiled gently and rubbed Pikachu's head reassuringly.

"I'm not mad, it's okay. You…you must have a lot of stamina to do that. You're a lot smaller than me, so it was easy for me to do it to you…hey, can I show you one more thing?"

Pikachu nodded. Ash smirked.

"Alright, I want you to lie down on your stomach, and don't move."

Nervously, Pikachu did as he said. The tone in his voice made it seem like this would hurt…

Ash pulled something out of his backpack. It looked like a lotion of some sort. For now, he set it off to the side.

"Okay, do you know what sex is?"

Pikachu froze. He wouldn't…

Ash sighed. "I want to show you. Really badly. I know you're a Pokemon, and I'm a human, so it's sick…but…"

Pikachu gathered its bravery and shook its head. "Pikapi…"

Ash looked at his Pokemon thoughtfully as it raised its tail slightly, just enough to give Ash access. "Are…are you saying its alright?"

Pikachu nodded, smiling weakly. Ash returned the weak smile.

"Alright. I won't go in right away though, because if I do, you'll be too tight."

Ash lied down again and began to gently lick Pikachu's entrance. Pikachu moaned, but tried not to show too much pleasure as Ash began sliding his tongue in and out in an attempt to help Pikachu relax. After about a minute of this, Ash sat up. He grabbed the small bottle full of the lotion-like substance and squirted some into his palm, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, please hold still. This might hurt a little. BUT JUST A LITTLE! Besides, once its in, the pain will go away, if there's any pain at all."

Pikachu winced as Ash softly fingered its entrance before half pushing, half sliding his index finger in. He moved it around a bit before sliding another finger in. Inch by inch, he pushed them both until they were as far in as they could go. At last, Ash pulled his fingers out and squirted more lotion onto his palm, looking at Pikachu nervously. Pikachu returned the worried gaze.

"Alright. Ready?"

"Chu…Pikapi…"

"It'll only hurt a second. It's like getting a shot: it just hurts a second, and then everything's fine again. Except when the pain goes away, it'll feel really, REALLY good."

Still scared, Pikachu watched Ash massage the lotion onto his length, which had become an erection again. He held Pikachu still and positioned himself.

"Alright. One..two…"

Pikachu winced as he got to three, pushing himself in. Compared to his fingers, which had fit perfectly and comfortably, it now felt like he was splitting Pikachu open. Tears sprang to Pikachu's eyes, and Ash could feel the small Pokemon trembling with an effort not to move, or shock him, or do anything other than stay where it was now. He whispered reassuringly to it.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't move, it'll stop hurting soon. It's okay, it's okay…"

Ash gently brushed away some of Pikachu's tears. He waited, staying as still as possible for about two minutes, at which time Pikachu had started to squirm restlessly. Ash smiled, keeping his voice at a seductive whisper.

"It feels good now, doesn't it?"

"P…Pikapi…"

"I get it. You want me to fuck you senseless, right?"

Although those weren't the exact words Pikachu would've chosen, it basically summed it up. Pikachu nodded, and Ash's grip tightened. With one hand, he held Pikachu still, and with the other, he reached under Pikachu and began fondling its member. Slowly at first but quickly speeding up, Ash began to thrust himself in and out of Pikachu. About a minute in, both of them were panting heavily, their faces bright red, nearing their climaxes.

"Pikachu…I'm…getting close…"

"Pikapi, pika, pikachu!" If Ash didn't know better, he would've translated that to "Ash! Please cum inside me!"

Ash's grip, on both Pikachu's body and its member, tightened significantly. "I…don't know if I…can take it much longer…ready???"

Pikachu nodded, wincing in both slight pain and pleasure as Ash bit down on the covers of the bed to keep from screaming his head off when he came. To Pikachu, it felt awkward to feel Ash's cum inside of it. Ash continued his handjob on Pikachu until Pikachu came as well. Right before it did, Ash covered Pikachu's mouth to keep it from screaming too loud and attracting attention from outside. Ash pulled himself out of Pikachu and collapsed back onto the bed. Pikachu collapsed beside him, closing its eyes and breathing heavily, in time with Ash's breaths.

"How…was that?"

Pikachu responded by gently licking Ash's face before almost immediately falling asleep. Ash smiled and closed his eyes, covering them both with a blanket before falling asleep as well.

* * *

"GRR! Open already!" Dawn furiously fumbled with the doorknob, desperately trying to get into Ash's room. Brock patiently knocked on the door.

"Hey Ash! You missed dinner! Aren't you cold in there? The heater and air conditioner broke, and now there's a breeze in nearly every room in the bui-"

Dawn and Brock fell silent as a picture slid halfway under the door. Dawn almost squealed, not being able to see who it was on the photo.

"See Brock, I TOLD you he's got pictures in his backpack! The boy's in love!"

Brock smiled. "Well, we can't tell him we know who it is."

Dawn knelt over to pick the picture up, her face turning bright red when she looked at who was in the picture. Brock saw the expression on Dawn's face. "Well? Who is it?"

"You don't wanna know," Dawn replied, gazing at the picture of Pikachu resting in her hand.


End file.
